beyond_parityfandomcom-20200214-history
Life
The Element of Living. Life is an extremely hard Element to control and oftentimes requires the user to 'die' in order to completely gain control over it. The true basis for Life is gaining more and more control over your body, graduating from a small control over your brain, usually starting at 10% for an average human and going all the way up with the use of Life. Complete mastery over the Element would result in having 100% control over your body and mind, thus having to regulate everything in a manual method meaning that any autonomous systems would no longer function. Origins The first Element to ever be discovered was Life, and the first Elementalist to have it was Almia Faytel who became one of the strongest beings in existence through the use of Life. She taught others how to tap into it through the use of donating her own blood to trigger their latent Element. After a few generations of this, humankind had evolved to the point where it was no longer necessary to jump start the Element and children born were often developing Life as an Element as early as 10 years of age. After humanity had gained a good grasp of Life, it was used to then gain a foothold in the stars and exert dominance throughout space. It was later referred to as Blood, not for the fact that it controls life but for the amount of blood spilled by this Element. Basics The basics for Life are relatively simple. Regeneration and degeneration. This usually revolves around regenerating and self-preservation to keep oneself alive through just about any condition. From there, degeneration is usually in regards to weakening or disabling an opponent. Modifying and changing ones genetic structure and make up is also possible, such as enlargening the various bones making up your skeletal structure or even changing the chemical balance of your blood to make it acidic or basic. Life is usually regarded as the most terrifying Element due to how it fights using pieces of the body. Advanced As one gets stronger, Life's control becomes more and more refined. Essentially the greater your mastery over the Element the more fine tuned you can control things. Beginners can potentially control a whole bone or a whole organ where masters can specifically control individual cells. This can allow for very fine assassinations or even attempting to assimilate and control/manipulate an opponent. The highest level of Life would allow you to even control the molecular components that make up the body's cells. Deity Despite Almia being the firstborn and the one to use Life to great extremes she is not the deity for Life. Instead, the being known as Alpha, The God of Beginning is the strongest user of Life to have ever existed. Little is known about this entity except that it's genetic structure is completely unique to itself. This is assumed to be due to rapid evolutions it has undergone throughout time to change from its original form.